I'll Never Let You Go
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: GKM Fill: Set in a D/S universe where all children are tested at the age of five to determine if they possess a designation, Kurt and Blaine's families arrange for Kurt to claim Blaine in order to keep them both safe. Dom!Kurt; Sub!Blaine; prompt and warnings inside. Heavy BDSM themes
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my newest GKM fill! :) This is a D/S AU story so do not read on if that's not something you like. Prompt is below as usual so you know what to expect, please read carefully but as usual I will include warnings at the beginning of each chapter. Firstly this will be primarily a bottom!Blaine story so leave now if you don't like it, I will not tolerate flaming for bottom!Blaine when I have already warned you. I hope you guys like this :) This is only the prologue so it's short, just setting up the story. The next chapters will have more indepth explanation of the how this universe works and if this is popular enough I will make a Masterpost on my tumblr where I'll do a FAQ page like I did with HMH if people are interested enough.**

**Prompt:  
**

_Universe where all gay people are evaluated and designated as Dom or Sub by the government to avoid promiscuity. All people have to be claimed before age of 17 otherwise the state assigns them a life partner._

_ Kurt and Blaine are friends from childhood, at 5 all the kids are examined to know if they are gay or not and their proper role, (Kurt is D and Blaine is S). When Kurt is to turn 17 (Blaine is 16) he still has no partner, then Burt and the Andersons think the best thing for them is to claim each other, at least that way they would be safe._

_ The Claim ceremony is public, Kurt have to put the collar to Blaine to accept the terms of their relationship. The state also checks that sex is consumated that night and give Kurt a lot of toys, handcuffs, etc._

_ After that Blaine has to move with Kurt, at being a sub, Blaine loses his rights, he cannot attend school as a student anymore, but has to go for Kurt as a kind of servant, ready to help, always on knees in the classroom or dining room, always call him "Sir" and obey all orders otherwise both could be punished by law. The government has representatives in schools, jobs, etc._

_ Kurt and Blaine are very stressed with his new relationship because when they are at home (the Hummel-Hudson house would be great) they have a normal relationship, but when they are with other people or in public they must take on their roles._

_ Maybe if the author prefers they find a way to leave Ohio to some other city with better and laws and freedom, but is not necessary._

_ Bonus:_  
_ - The first night sex, both of them are virgins._  
_ - Kurt having to punish Blaine in school for something._  
_ - They have some kind of public sex for keep up appearances_  
_ - Very humiliated Blaine in some moments and guilty Kurt cuddling him when they are alone in their house._  
_ - Blaine always uses his collar._  
_ - Other boys asking Kurt if they can "play" with his sub._  
_ - Blaine is not allowed to speak to anyone without Kurt's permission._  
_ - Kurt really loves Blaine, he's only playing his part and acting like a complete Dom to protect them._

_ DNW:_  
_ - Gore, scat, watersport, enemas or others hard kinks_  
_ - Kurt to be mean._  
_ - B!P_

* * *

**Prologue**

Since the age of five Kurt Hummel had known he was gay and a Dominant.

Since the age of five Blaine Anderson had known he was gay and a Submissive to one day give up all his rights and serve whatever Dom chose to claim him by his seventeenth birthday.

This was something that all children knew. On their fifth birthday they are tested at a government facility to determine their sexual orientation and whether they have a Dominant or Submissive designation. At first it was only homosexuals who identified as either a Dom or Sub but then several heterosexual children tested positive to these traits. All Doms and Subs are registered and required to be in a partnership by their seventeenth birthday. Doms had the pick of any unclaimed Subs within two years of their age by the time they were fifteen and only strong resistance from a Sub's family could stop them being claimed by someone they don't want. In order to prevent unwanted claiming a lot of families arrange claims with someone close to their family.

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson met in grade school when Kurt was assigned as Blaine's room buddy. Their grades were small and so shared a classroom, the second graders being in charge of making sure the new first graders knew where everything was. Since then they had been inseparable.

Once their parents met and learned that the children were of opposite designations they made up their minds.

Since then they had known that Kurt would claim Blaine when he was seventeen and the Sub was sixteen.

Since he was fourteen Kurt had known he loved Blaine and wanted nothing more than for the curly haired boy to belong to him.

Since he was fifteen Blaine had been unable to prevent his Submissive instincts from kicking in whenever he was around Kurt. He desired to call him 'Master' and kneel beside him when they were watching a movie or eating. He glowed under Kurt's praise and practically purred if the Dom stroked his hair or held him.

It was a perfect match. They would be safe together and they genuinely loved each other. Their families were ecstatic.

And the time had finally come for Kurt to claim Blaine.


	2. Chapter 1: Soon

**Yay a proper chapter for this. I got some serious inspiration earlier today. I have some serious plans for this, lots of yummy sex that didn't work for HMH but will definitely work for this. As usual I will post warnings at the start of each chapter because I know there are things a lot of people don't like.  
**

**Anywho this chapter really sets up the world a little more. If you have any questions drop a line and I'll start my FAQ sheet for this story and post the answers on tumblr for everyone to see :)  
**

**Okay warnings for this chappie: Public sex, threesome, double penetration, oh and people against Sebofsky proceed with caution - I'm a huge fan of that pairing  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Kurt awoke bright an early on the eve of his seventeenth birthday. He sat in bed for a moment, looking around his room which had been renovated and refurbished in the last few months in preparation for tomorrow when Blaine officially become his Sub and begin living with him. Most of the refurbishments had been soundproofing his basement room but also installing a... play room, which Kurt had done himself – with the help of other Doms he knew – as there was no way in hell he was letting his parents see any of that. Neither of them was Designated and therefore they sometimes didn't entirely understand.

One of the things Burt and Carole didn't understand was the fact that Blaine had to be kept away from Kurt today. Just knowing he was going to be claiming his Sub the next day was enough to send Kurt's Dom instincts into overdrive. They didn't seem to realise just how much a Dom or Sub's instincts controlled them. It was why they were confused when Blaine chose to kneel at Kurt's feet and rest his head on his lap instead of sitting beside him. It made Blaine feel safe and comfortable but they didn't really understand. They tried and that was enough for Kurt but it didn't change that they were never setting foot in his play room.

Kurt was practically vibrating with excitement as he climbed out bed, sending a good morning text to Blaine and adding how he couldn't wait until tomorrow. As he dressed he spotted the black velvet box that had finally come in the mail two days ago. He lifted it and opened it gently, stomach twisting with excitement as he examined the collar and cuffs he'd had designed for Blaine. The excitement was tinged with desire; he couldn't wait to see these on his Sub and know that Blaine belonged to him and only him.

They were black leather with a soft inner lining to keep from chafing. They were decorated with purple swirls and black bows at the front and also to disguise the lock on the back of the collar. The original design had included bells but Kurt had requested to have them replaced with hoops for attaching chains and also a dangling heart on the collar with Blaine's name on it. They were perfect.

He placed the box safely back in its place before dressing for the day, anxious about not seeing Blaine but knowing that going to school was the fastest way to make the day pass by so that it would be tomorrow and he would have Blaine all alone in this room. Finally.

"Morning bud," Burt greeted when Kurt made his way upstairs and joined his family for breakfast. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt hummed as he sat, thinking over his answer. "Restless."

Burt nodded. "Well, one day left and it's time."

Kurt grinned in agreement, body thrumming with the knowledge that soon, so soon, he would have Blaine, Blaine who was so perfectly submissive to Kurt and beautiful and untouched.

Kurt's phone buzzed with Blaine's response, making him smile. Blaine was just as anxious for tomorrow to hurry up and get here. That knowledge made it harder for Kurt to acknowledge the wait between now and the time when he would be able to claim Blaine, and not just the ceremony but physically. He'd been waiting years to finally give in to the need to dominate his Sub, his body needed it as much as it needed air and sustenance.

Finn trudged downstairs and smiled tiredly at Kurt, wincing when Carole reminded him to pick up the suits for tomorrow after school. Kurt felt bad for Finn, he really did. Finn was in love with a Designated Sub. It was true that Rachel hadn't been claimed and there was no Dom set to claim her – yet – but when she got close to her seventeenth birthday the government would assign her a Dom. It was hard for Finn to acknowledge that he had limited time with her.

There were actually quite a few unclaimed Subs and Doms in their school. Kurt and Blaine were about to be crossed off that list and added to the small number of partnerships. The Designated students typically stuck together since a lot of "normal" people didn't really understand them. Mind you, they should be grateful, thanks to the Designated, public sex with both allowed and common in society.

Originally, it was simply to do with punishments and rewards for Subs but in actuality, a Dom's instincts would not allow them to refuse sex with their Sub, even if it was in public. So slowly, public sex became something that wasn't frowned upon and eventually became common for all couples. It wasn't unusual to see a couple pressed up against the wall of a building in the street, completely nude, people simply passing them by and not caring about the shrieks of pleasure and grunts emanating from them.

For Kurt, that was something he craved as a Dom but he knew he wouldn't be partaking in public sex too often: it freaked Blaine out. He often took the long way to classes to avoid scenes like that. It made Kurt frown but Blaine was a lot more timid than most Subs so he felt it his duty to make him as comfortable as possible so he would even if it meant not dominating him in public to show everyone that Blaine was his. Kurt's number one priority was Blaine's safety and happiness.

That was his first promise in his contract. He knew his entire promise off by heart and couldn't wait to say every single word to Blaine tomorrow, to remind him just how loved he was and always would be and how Kurt would always protect him and nurture him.

On the way to school Kurt recited them under his breath again, sadly looking at his empty passenger seat where Blaine usually rode. It was just one day, he could definitely go one day without him.

Or not.

The first thing Kurt saw when he arrived at school was Tine sitting on the hood of her car, her Sub Mike kneeling in front of her, lapping eagerly between her legs. Kurt stood rooted to the spot, staring with a boiling heat building up inside of him. Shows of submission always did that to him. God he needed Blaine.

"Morning Kurt," Tina chirped when she noticed him, her cheeks flushed as she shot him a smile. "Sorry but he's been such a good boy."

Kurt tilted his head in acknowledgement and walked off, limping a little as he felt himself hardening slightly. Just imagining Blaine on his knees in front of him, lips wrapped around his cock was killing him. How was he going to survive today knowing that very soon all his fantasies about Blaine would be coming true?

It turned out he had trouble not getting in his car and going to Blaine's house.

By lunch he was twitching in his seat as Dave Karofsky sat opposite him. Kurt's table housed all of the bonded Dom/Sub pairs and most of the unclaimed ones. Dave and his Sub Sebastian, Santana and her Sub Brittany, Tina and Mike, Nick and his Sub Jeff; Hunter – a Dom; Quinn – a Dom; Rachel – a Sub; Rory – a Sub; and Finn, undesignated but perfectly allowed as Kurt's brother and Rachel's sort of boyfriend. There were other Doms and Subs at the school but they sat with other groups.

Kurt looked up to greet Dave and then froze when he noticed he was shimmying his pants down and settling his Sub onto his cock. Sebastian whined happily and clung to Dave, rolling his hips and setting his own slow pace as his Dom began eating his lunch. Kurt was used to such a sight. They were probably the most active partnership at the school but today, of all days, it was killing him. Sebastian's whimpers were getting to him and he started shifting uncomfortably in his seat, staring wide-eyed.

"Hummel?"

Kurt jumped and glanced beside him at Hunter who was tilting his head in confusion.

"Are you okay?" he wondered.

"Um... no... I... tomorrow... birthday... Blaine... claim," Kurt managed to get out, shutting his eyes and looking away from Sebastian fucking himself down onto his Dom's cock.

Dave, Tina, Nick and Santana all gave him sympathetic looks while Hunter just frowned, a little confused.

"I don't get it," he admitted.

"The day before the claiming is hard," Tina explained.

"Yeah, you know that soon your Sub is going to be, well, yours and it's hard to reign in your instincts," Nick shrugged, stroking Jeff's hair under the table, eyes loving as he looked down at him. "It's why Blaine's at home today. It's better for him not to be where Kurt can get his hands on him."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Nick who just smiled.

"You'll be okay, Porcelain," Santana promised. "The day's almost over."

"In the meantime though, you can join us," Dave offered. Kurt's head snapped around to stare at him in shock. It wasn't uncommon for Dave to share Sebastian, his Sub was notoriously insatiable, but Dave had never offered Kurt before, mainly because he knew he'd say no. Today was different though. "Seb loves having two cocks in him at once, makes him feel so full, isn't that right baby?"

Sebastian moaned and nodded, rolling his hips down more frantically.

"What do you say?" Dave wondered.

"Um..." For some reason Kurt found the offer very tempting. But he'd never had sex. He'd always wanted to save it for Blaine. So he shook his head, choosing to keep the promise they'd made to be each other's firsts.

"I'll take that offer if Kurt doesn't want to," Hunter requested. Dave nodded and Hunter got up and moved around the table. Kurt watched with interest as Dave shifted so he was straddling the seat and Hunted climbed up behind Sebastian, taking out his cock and stroking it until it was hard before beginning to push inside Sebastian alongside Dave's cock. Sebastian keened and arched his back, begging for more and harder as Hunter started to thrust into him. Every thrust brought a loud cry from Sebastian accompanied by a blissful expression.

Kurt was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

Why couldn't it just be tomorrow already?

* * *

At his home across town, Blaine wasn't faring much better.

He had been totally packed for weeks, excited, eager even, to move in with his Dom once he was claimed. So right now he had nothing better to do than watch a movie on TV about a Dom and Sub partnership. They were separated right before the claiming ceremony and years later finally found each other. It was the night after the official ceremony and the Dom was claiming his Sub.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably on the couch, whining softly as the Sub was chained to the bed frame, a dark blindfold over his eyes and a gag in his mouth. In Blaine's mind he was substituting the unattractive Dom for Kurt and the Sub for himself, wondering how their first night would go tomorrow. He felt restless and uncomfortable – he needed Kurt and his soothing presence. He needed to feel the Dom's fingers running through his hair and telling him he was a good boy. Nothing made him calmer than Kurt telling him he was beautiful and good and _his_. And tomorrow it would be official.

The day was dragging. Blaine wished he could have gone to school but knew it was a bad idea.

Santana saw Brittany the day before their claim and the girls stumbled out of a janitor's closet totally debauched. A Dom is not supposed to dominate their Sub until they've been claimed. Often that rule is broken but the girls were punished since they were caught by one of the officials who worked at their school. They were separated for two months, delaying their claiming ceremony, it was painful for both of them and there was no way Blaine could cope two months without seeing Kurt, one day was painful enough.

He was achingly hard right now and contemplated sending Kurt a text, asking for permission to do something about it. It wasn't something necessary right now since they weren't officially bonded but Blaine had always, always asked Kurt for permission to do things like that: "to get into practise" he had explained when Kurt questioned his reasoning.

He was just about to pick up his phone to send the message when it started to ring and he shrieked in surprise, nearly falling off the lounge before fumbling for the device, hoping it was Kurt so his Dom could talk him through getting off; it was always so much more satisfying with Kurt whispering filthy things to him while he did it.

However glancing at the screen told him it was, in fact, his brother.

"Coop, hi," Blaine greeted, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Hey, baby brother," Cooper stated cheerfully. "I thought I'd give you a call. I know tomorrow's the big day and I can't make it so I wanted to wish you luck and you know, see if you wanted any advice."

Blaine spluttered. "I'm sorry?"

"Advice. On sex. You know if you're curious about anything..."

"Um, Coop, I see Subs pleasing their Doms all the time. That, along with my own instincts gives me a pretty fair idea of what I need to do. And besides, when in doubt, Kurt, as my Dom, will always tell me what to do."

Cooper hummed. "Fair enough. So... are you nervous? Excited?"

"Horny is more like it," Cooper snorted out laughter which he quickly stifled as Blaine continued, "and anxious. I'm not allowed to see Kurt until the ceremony. I miss him."

There was sympathetic clucking from Cooper's end of the line. "It's not too far away now."

"Twenty four hours, eighteen minutes and twelve seconds," Blaine answered promptly, causing his brother to laugh at him again.

"Not that anyone's counting. So, is he at school today?"

"Yeah, he didn't want to go then I reminded him that it would make the day pass quicker so that's where he is." Blaine phone buzzed and he lowered it. A text from Kurt. "Give me a sec, Coop."

He checked the text and snorted at the contents.

_Wow... never realised how much I hate watching all our friends have sex. I should have stayed home Bee_

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly and replied: _Feeling a little hot and bothered are we?_

Blaine went back to his call.

"A text from Kurtie I take it," Cooper teased. "Was he being mushy about how much he loves and misses you?"

Blaine blushed. His brother had once gone through all their texts. Luckily Blaine keeps the dirty ones in a different folder instead of his inbox so Cooper only saw the gooey, corny ones. He never let either of them forget it.

"Yes but no. He's frustrated."

His phone buzzed again. "Hold on." He looked down and opened the message.

_Can't wait until tomorrow night, seriously._

Blaine flushed. Kurt had never directly talked about the night of his claiming. He had once promised that before he dominated Blaine they would make love, slow and sweet. Blaine appreciated that more than he could say. Kurt always knew exactly what to say and do to make him feel good. But after that... he had no idea what Kurt had planned.

A week ago they had sat down and outlined a basic contract but as they were both virgins Kurt had decided they would make the 'Limits' section a work-in-progress and add to it as they found what they did and didn't like. So basically, anything could happen on the night. Blaine had his safeword though... he could use it if he wanted.

"Squirt? Everything okay?"

Blaine started and lifted his phone to talk to Cooper.

"Yeah... I..." He hesitated biting down on his lip. "Is it wrong of me to be a little scared of our... first night together?"

"Of course not. Have you talked to Kurt about this?"

"No. Should I?"

"Definitely. His job as your Dom is to protect you and make you feel safe but he can't do that if you don't talk to him when you aren't," Cooper reminded him, being serious and gentle for a rare change. "So, you can call him today or wait until after the ceremony. Your choice, but don't leave it until he's about to do something to you and freak out and make him feel bad and like he's a bad Dom because you know that's how he'll react. He loves you and he wants you to be happy."

Blaine smiled. "Sure... you're right for a change. Okay, I'll talk to him after the ceremony. I don't want to spoil things beforehand when we're both so excited about it."

Cooper laughed. "I hope it's everything you imagined. I've got to go, I was just on a quick break. I'll talk to you day after tomorrow."

"I love you, Coop."

"Love you, too, baby bro."

Blaine hung up and looked down at Kurt's text again, pondering carefully before he replied.

_I miss you, I can't wait to be yours. I love you xx_

_Aw, baby, I love you too. I miss you like crazy. Soon though xx_

"Soon," Blaine whispered, flopping onto his back and smiling dreamily. "Soon..."


End file.
